若拉尼學院
thumb|180px|若拉尼學院任務攻略 Description None of Ascalon's academies of magic remain intact after the . In its prime, the academy in Nolani was known all across as one of the most prestigious schools of magic on the entire continent. Ambassadors from and often made special arrangements to have their children study here, even though they were not of Ascalon descent. NPCs * * ( ) * *Henchmen in are Level 8 ** (Mage) ** (Healer) ** (Fighter) ** (Archer) Exits * Mission Objectives Return south of the Wall to safety. * Sneak out and ambush the forces besieging the academy. * Return to the to rendezvous with the prince. * Defend on the way back to the capital city of . * BONUS Return the Tome of the Fallen. * ADDED Take Stormcaller to Horn Hill. * ADDED Save Rin. Primary The idea in the first part is to sneak out and attack the siege forces from the back. Just start going east, and then south, until you reach the wall. Upon descending from the wall, keep right and then left to get back to Rurik. While approaching the in front of Rurik, a group of 3 archers will come down from the left/west, which can be a great help through the rest of the mission if you keep them alive. Kill all Charr at location B on the map and get Rurik at location C on the map. Basically, you then just keep up with Rurik and help him. Try not to get overwhelmed, as there are some large groups of mobs. Alternatively, the first part of the mission can be done by opening the doors of the academy and keeping Rurik alive while killing the Charr that rush in. Rurik can survive if healed, and area effect spells make the Charr easier to kill. Keeping near the walls of the academy can help, as the Charr will sometimes separate into smaller groups. Not all the Charr will come into the academy, so you will still have to go out and kill some groups. Once the Charr have been beaten, meet with Rurik and follow the mission as otherwise described. This method is potentially much faster but more difficult. It also bypasses the bonus, so you will have to fight your way backwards (in relation to the path above) through part of the mission to reach it. Rurik will first take you to the horn and then lead you to Rin, where you will take on successive groups of Charr, culminating in a boss. Bonus You get this bonus fairly near to the start by exploring east before reaching the wall (1 on the map). There is a "green dot" there ( ), who will give you the bonus and drop the "Tome of the Fallen". Get a caster to pick this up and carry it (casters don't need their hands free to cast and therefore make the best carriers of items). Continue south and head towards the wall. Go down the stairs, do not cross the gate, but continue all the way west instead. Keep left and pass west up the hill. Here it can get very nasty, especially if you have a bad group where folks rush ahead. If someone rushes ahead, you will get mobbed and the group will probably wipe. First, explore the area surrounding the carefully, as there are a lot of groups of hidden level 8 s there. Once cleared, you have somewhere safe to take on the Spirits of the Fallen. Lure out the warriors as few at a time as possible. Done badly, you will get 8-10 level 10 warriors, and it gets very nasty; done carefully, with luck you will only get 3-4 at a time. After 10 or so are dead, it is safe to get closer to the pedestal. Replace the tome on the pedestal, and talk to the ghost . That will make the ghosts disappear and get you the bonus. If you can, try heading up the left-hand entrance and sidle up against the wall there. Often it results in having to fight groups of only 2-3 at most. Note: Placing the tome on the pedestal will not instantly make the ghosts disappear. Any that are already attacking your group will do so for long enough to cause serious trouble. So, make sure not to draw the attention of more ghosts when approaching the pedestal. Alternatively, have someone who has equipped a skill that allows faster movement (e.g., or ) place the tome, and have them get out quickly once it's placed. Note: The lever that opens the doors to the initial fort cannot be operated from outside, on the south side of the doors. * (Lv10 ): - , , * (Lv11 ): - * (Lv9 ): - * ( ): , , , * (Lv10 ): - , , * (Lv10 ): - , , , * (Lv10 ): - , , * (Lv10 ): , , , * (Lv10 ): , , Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:阿斯卡隆(崩壞後)